A Human Spirit
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: Im not very good at summarys. The Saiyian's have taken over the Earth. Main female is OC so if you dont like please dont read thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first DBZ fanfic so if anyone sees anything that they think needs fixed feel free to tell me. The main character in this story is my OC and its shaped around what might have happened if Goku never got brought back when the Saiyians arrived on Earth. Please review and tell me what you think Thanks a lot J

…...

Twenty long years has past since the faithful day the Earth had fallen to the Saiyian's army. Earthlings have been made into slaves with violent punishments if they disobey their Saiyian overlords. Earth females of breeding age where taken to the Saiyian headquarters on earth and made to please the Saiyian overlords till they either got to old or killed. Eighteen year old Alexandria a.k.a Alexa Black woke up the morning of her birthday to the smell and sounds of her mother in the kitchen. She climbed out of bed and pulled her waist length black hair out of her bright blue-green eyes. She walked down the stairs stretching her back as she went.

"Morning Alexa Happy Birthday" Her mother Therese Black said as she handed her a cup of coffee. Alexa grabbed it and smiled sat down at the table.

"Morning Mom" she replied as she took a big drink of the French vanilla flavored coffee and sighed.

"Cory believes he might be able to come by today to see you if he can get away from the Saiyian overseers"

Alexa nodded and looked out the glass door of their deck.

"Are they ever going to leave mom"

"Who darling"

"The Saiyians, I haven't seen my brothers in four years"

Therese sighed and sat down at the table facing her daughter.

"I doubt it Alexa" she replied a tear sliding down her cheek. Alexa stood up and pulled her mom into a hug.

"After I get off school Ill be back and we can chill and watch movies together mama I promise"

Therese smiled at her daughter and stood up walking up the stairs her curly brown hair hiding her face. Alexa sat back down at the table and filched when she heard her mom's bedroom door shut. Twenty years she wasn't even born yet when these aliens showed up and destroyed everything everyone held dear. Elder humans got slaughtered cause they were worthless same as any male 40 years and up. Her own father had been killed out on the slave farms her brothers were toiling in when he tried to help a younger boy. Alexa had only been three. She walked up the stairs and paused outside her mothers door only to hear quiet sobs from within. She sighed and walked back into her room pulling off her pajama's as she went. Instead she through on a pair a blue jeans faded at the knees and a black short sleeved shirt with the saying "Don't worry my friend we shall soon be together again" written on it. She paused outside her mothers door and knocked softly.

"Bye Mama I love you"

"Love you too" she heard her moms voice and she walked out to her silver Bonneville and headed toward school. She stood out of her car and shook her hair into her face as she walked past the two Saiyian guards stationed outside the doors. Once inside she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Alexa" 

She turned at the sound of the voice and watched her best friend Jessica White running toward her a wrapped gift in her hands. She skidded to a halt in front of Alexa and held out her hands.

"Happy Birthday Black"

Alexa laughed and grabbed the gift unwrapping it. Inside held a small golden locket and when she opened it a one side was a picture of her and Jessica while the other side was Her Mom, two brothers and herself. Tears weld in Alexa's eyes and she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Thank you so much White I love it."

"I knew you would"

They walked together to Alexa's locker where she grabbed out her Sociology book and headed to class talking with Jessica on the way.

"Did you hear the bad news"

"No" Alexa replied as they took there seats in Mr. Sweetwood's class.

"The Saiyian's grabbed up Amanda"

Alexa turned to face her friend.

"What"

Jessica shook her head sadly and there conversation was turned to Sociology as the class started. The school day pasted slow as ever and during her Math class a student showed up with a note for her to go to the office. Alexa gulped but scooped up her books and walked out of the classroom. Was she imaginaing something or did there appear to be more Saiyian's then normal in the hallway. She hugged her books tighter to her chest as she walked into the office to see a tall muscular Saiyian standing leaning agiant the desk watching her every move.

"Alexandria Black?" He asked and she backed into the wall shacking her head yes.

"My name is Nappa and I hear its your Eighteen brithday today" 

Again she shook her head yes and he smircked causing her to slide into a nearby chair.

"Good then come with me human" He turned and Alexa found her voice at last.

"Where" she asked and fliched when he turned around to stare at her.

"Your new home human"

Fear flashed in her eyes and she shook her head no over and over again.

"But…..But I have plans tonight with my mom Im the only one she has left"

In a flash his hand was tangled in her long black hair and she was lifted almost completely of the ground.

"She will be notified human and you will soon learn to not question us understood" he growled out. She shook her head yes and he released her and she feel to the ground.

"Good lets go your new master is waiting to meet you"

Alexa stood up a sob caught in her throught as she followed the massive Saiyian outside. 


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to the Saiyian Head quarters had been long and terrifying but she refused to grip a hold of the Saiyian that held her. When they landed outside of a large dome shaped buildings he ushered her through one of the doors and Alexa found herself completely surrounded by Saiyians. Fear like she had never known was growing in her stomach as she was led through various hallways with locked doors. As she past one a high pitched scream tore through the air followed by a male laughed. Alexa startled and looked toward the door and when she glanced at the Saiyian leading her he was looking back at her a satanic smile curving his lips. They arrived at one of the closed doors and the Saiyian knocked then waited. Alexa stood behind him her arms wrapped around herself and shaking with fear.

"Enter Dammit" She heard a males voice snap and the door opened and she got dragged inside by Nappa. Alexa looked around and saw three male Saiyians standing around a table with what appeared to be a map on it. All three were dressed in the normal armor of Saiyians but for one. Instead of wearing the black under armor he had on blue and held a aura about himself that made Alexa want to sprint out of the room.

"What is it Nappa" the one in blue snapped.

"My Prince I have brought a gift for you"

His dark head lifted and piercing onyx eyes swept from Nappa to Alexa who was hiding halfway behind the massive Saiyian. He moved away from the table and headed toward them his eyes still on Alexa.

"Move aside Nappa and let me see her"

Nappa moved aside a smile curving his lips.

"Turned eighteen today my Prince"

Alexa had her head down her eyes locked on her shoes when she saw white boots enter her line of sight.

"Really today" the one in blue spoke and Alexa saw his gloved hand come into her field of view and lift to her face. A sob caught in her thought as she felt his figures grip her chin and raise her face to his. Her tear filled blue-green eyes locked with his onyx black ones. A smile curved his lips as his gaze shifted to travel down her body.

"You've outdone yourself Nappa"

"Thanks you my Prince"

He turned and headed back to the table calling over his shoulder.

"Take her to my room Nappa"

With a wave of his hand Nappa grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room and back into the hall. Alexa wasn't paying attention to were he dragged her but soon found herself pushed into a large bedroom. The door slamming behind her. Alexa looked around and her eyes landed on what looked like a dressing gown laid out on the large king sized bed. She walked up to it and picked it up and felt her face glow red. It was black with spaghetti straps and a low cut bodice cover. It would cling to her chest and stomach and waist but flared to her feet. She laid it back down and took a few steps back from it.

"Dear god" she whispered to herself as she turned and headed to a pair of balcony doors and pushed them open. As she stepped up to the rail she glanced over and all the color drained from her face. She had to be at lest 40 stories of the ground. She could jump that would end her problems then and there. She wouldn't be rapped or abused by these animals. She took a deep breath and swung one leg over the rail.

"Alexa"

She turned at the voice and her eyes locked on Amanda Gil.

"Amanda your alive"

"Of course I am now get your leg back over that rail this minute"

"But…But"

"No buts Alexandria" Amanda snapped walking out onto the balcony and grabbing her arm pulling her back "What on earth do you think you where doing"

Alexa looked at her as she walked around the room gathering up the brush, soup and towel she had dropped.

"What did it look like" Alexa snapped

"It looked like you where going to kill yourself" Amanda snapped back "For god sakes Alexa I've known you since 7th grade and when have you ever given up"

Alexa laughed and crossed to the bed and sat down glaring at her friend.

"Hmm let me see when I'm about to be rapped and abused"

Amanda looked at her with a frown.

"I know it seems bad Al but at lest it's the Prince"

Alexa snorted and crossed her arms.

"Lucky me"

"Yes Lucky you, most the girls brought here are used by what ever Saiyian wants to some times three or four at a time" Amanda stopped and watched as the color drained from her friends face "The Prince though is very controlling you where given to him you belong to him and him alone"

"What's the difference Amanda" Alexa asked as she watched her fill up a bath with steaming hot water.

"No one but him will touch you. Now come here and take your bath you need to be ready when the Prince arrives"

Alexa gulped and walked into the bathroom and stripped off her pants, shirt and underwear stepping into the bathwater. Amanda left her in privacy to wash and after washing her skin with the rose scented soup and her hair with the rose and sagebrush scented shampoo she sat there starring into the water tears falling from her eyes. At a small nock on the door Amanda entered again and gave her a small sad smile.

"Come on Alexa lets get you dressed and your hair done"

She followed her out of the bathroom her head hanging tears falling from her eyes as she dried off with the towel Amanda handed her.

"Put this on"

Alexa grabbed the night dress and pulled it over her head and like she figured it clung to her waist, stomach and pushed her breast to almost overflowing. She didn't notice that on both sides of her legs a slit went up the sides to her hips leaving the sides of her legs bare. Alexa blushed as she turned and looked into the mirror and tried to adjust the bodice to cover more when she heard Amanda chuckle.

"Wow Alexa you look great in that"

"I look like a hooker"

Amanda laughed and walked up behind her running a brush through her long black hair.

"No you don't"

Alexa looked into her friends face in the mirror.

"Amanda can I ask you something"

"Of course"

"Ummm" Alexa started wringing her hands a blush rising on her face again

"Alexa" Amanda smiled at her in the mirror "Just don't fight him and you'll be fine"

With that she turned and left leaving Alexa alone to her thoughts. She walked out onto the balcony again and looked up into the sky. The sun had started to set and her thoughts drifted to her mom sitting all alone in there house. She sighed and leaned down on the rail letting the wind roll over her upturned face. She didn't hear the quiet footsteps walking up behind her till she felt a hand brush her waist. She spun around with a gasp and came face to face with the Saiyian from before. He stood right in front of her blocking her way back into the room his hands laid on the rail on both sides of her. She was truly caught she realized. She could jump but Saiyian's can fly so there would be no reasoning behind it. His eyes drifted down her outfit stopping at the exposed cleavage a smile curving his lips.

"What's your name human" he asked looking back up into her face.

"Alexandria Black" she shuddered

One of his hands lifted to her face and he smoothed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Alexandria I like it" he replied turning on his heels and walking back into the room. Alexa stayed where she was watching him move around the room pulling of his armor, gloves and boots. He snapped his figures at her and patted the bed so Alexa took it as he wanted her to sit down. She walked slowly around him and sat down on the end of the bed her eyes on the ground.

"You can call me Prince Vegeta or my lord if that's easier for you"

Alexa could feel his eyes on her and she shook her head yes to let him know she understood. She felt his hand tangle in her hair at the base of her neck and tilted her face to his. His lips locked over hers and Alexa's eyes flew open and stared into his black ones. She felt him pushing her backwards onto the bed and fear curled into her stomach and she repeated over and over Amanda's advise.

'Don't fight him. Don't fight him' She thought when she felt his body weight on hers. His free hand slide down her waist to slip inside the cut on her dress and lay against her bare thigh, as his lips moved from hers to her jaw line then her neck. Alexa closed her eyes trying to keep the tears from coming. One of his hands brushed her breast and his figures slipped under the gown to cup it in his hand. Alexa gasped and tried to wiggle away without thinking and she heard him chuckle.

"Your not going anywhere human"

The hand on her thigh slide up more and Alexa squirmed as it brushed the one area that was hers and hers alone till now. She stiffened and he lifted his head but she turned her eyes from his and relaxed her body as much as possible with the fear gnawing at her insides. His lips returned to her throat and his knee slipped between her thighs as he settled his weight while his hand moved the thin piece of fabric aside and Alexa heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper. He shifted and she could feel his length pressing against her as his lips moved back to hers. He bit her lower lip which caused her to gasp and his tongue easily slipped past the same time he thrust within. Alexa cried out but it got quieted by Vegeta's lips. His hands moved to grip her hip bones as he buried his lips in the collar of her neck. Alexa didn't know how long she laid there all she knew was with each thrust he did it felt as if she would be ripped in half. When she heard him moan and his figures dug into her hips, he rolled off her and laid on his back a smile curving his lips. Alexa rolled on her side facing away from him curving her knees to her chest. She could feel his eyes on her back and after a minute she felt him roll on his side and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back against his chest. She could feel his breath on her neck and she knew she belonged to him body and soul. A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the hand she hand tucked under her face. Body and soul but never her heart, and with that in her head she feel asleep.

. …...

I want to thank anyone that reads this and I would love any type of review. Thanks J


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa woke up the next morning and the first thing she noticed was Vegeta was not with her in the bed. She rolled over and looked around the room but no sign of the Saiyian. As she went to swing her legs over the side of the bed a sharp pain hit her thighs and she cried out grabbing her hips. She sat up tears coming to her eyes when a nock came at the door.

"Um come in I guess" She called trying to put some weight on her legs but to no prevail. Amanda came in and smiled at her.

"Hey hun how you feeling" She asked walking to the wardrobe in the corner.

"Sore" Alexa whispered trying to stand again but pain ripped through her and she feel back on the bed. Amanda turned and walked to the bed laying out jeans and a t-shirt.

"Once you get a bath you'll feel better"

"I doubt that" Alexa replied to her back as she headed to the bathroom. Amanda chuckled as she started running the water. Alexa pulled herself up using the post of the bed and stood upon shaky legs. After the water was filled Amanda helped her into the bathroom and sat her into the tub before leaving.

"Ill be back in a few to check on you"

Alexa nodded and ran the soap over her skin trying to scrub the feel of the Saiyian's hands of her. When she hit her inner thigh her eyes dropped and she saw two bluish bruises and she sighed. No wonder she couldn't walk she thought with a laugh. After about twenty minutes the water started to get cold and Amanda hadn't shown back up so she started to get out on her own when she heard the door open. She knew she looked ridiculous cause her top half was hanging over the tub her long wet hair plastered to her face.

"Amanda a little help please" Alexa asked looking up but it wasn't Amanda in the doorway. The Saiyian Prince stood there a smile curving his lips. Without a word he crossed to the tub and with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back lifted her like she weight nothing at all.

"Sore human" he asked which caused Alexa to blush and look down only realizing she was without a single stitch of clothes. He carried her into the bedroom when the door opened and Amanda ran in her eyes locking on Vegeta holding Alexa against his chest.

"I'm sorry your highness I got caught up in Devlin's room"

Vegeta walked to the bed setting Alexa down he turned and walked out of the room. Alexa glanced at her friend as she handed her the blue jeans.

"Sorry Alexa"

"For what"

"Getting caught up"

Alexa laughed and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"Amanda your not my slave"

She sat down next to Alexa and leaned against the bedpost.

"I pretty much am though" she repaid smiling at Alexa when the door to the room opened and the massive Saiyian that brought her here stood there, anger and lust clear on his face. Alexa stood up not thinking and put her body in front of Amanda gone was the pain, the soreness. All she knew was she had to protect her friend. True she despised the Saiyian she belonged to but at lest he was gentle so far. Something about this Saiyian said he wouldn't be gentle with Amanda and it scared her.

"Slave" he snapped his eyes on Amanda "My room now"

Amanda started to get up when Alexa laid her hand on her shoulder.

"She's busy right now" Alexa growled her eyes thinning "Wish I could say I was sorry"

Nappa's eyes thinned and he took a step into the room only to be stopped by his Prince's voice.

"NAPPA, what do you think you're doing"

The massive Saiyian stopped and looked behind him at the smaller Saiyian lent casually against the doorframe.

"Getting the slave my prince" he replied "She seems to have forgotten her purpose"

Alexa's eyes narrowed even more and when Amanda went to stand up she laid her hand again on her shoulder a motion not missed by the Prince. When his Prince didn't respond he turned back to the room and snapped.

"Slave. Here. Now"

"Again" Alexa growled "She's busy"

"I wasn't talking to you human"

Alexa rolled her eyes and a small laugh escaped her.

"Thank god"

Nappa's eyes narrowed and he turned on Alexa. True, she should be afraid, shaking and horrified but Amanda was her friend she didn't deserve the treatment she was going to get from that monster.

"Wench it seems my Prince hasn't taught you your place prop…."

Before he could finish the sentence the silent Prince with a small wave of his hand sent him flying into a wall his eyes glowing.

"Nappa did you just say I don't know how to teach my slaves to act"

The Saiyian laid against the wall rubbing his head starring at his Prince.

"I didn't mean it that way Vegeta"Amanda grabbed Alexa's hand a pulled her down next to her on the bed.

"You shouldn't have stood up for me" she whispered as they watched the Prince walk straight toward the male on the floor.

"I don't care Manda you're my friend I'd rather die then know that animal had his hands on you"

The Prince stopped directly in front of Nappa his arms crossed.

"Leave Nappa and stay away from that slave"

In a flash he was gone and the prince turned his attention to the two females. He snapped his fingers at Amanda and snapped.

"Leave slave"

She ran out leaving Alexa alone on the bed starring at the Prince as he walked toward her. She shrank back all her strength leaving her as she pulled herself as far back till her back hit the headboard. His hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her back to him her arms lifting to block her face. His figures grabbed her wrist and planted them next to her head as he leaned over her. No words came to her mind as he starred at her.

"Human it is unwise to talk back to any Saiyian even being my slave understood"

She shook her head yes.

"Who do you belong to Slave"

She turned her face away and she heard a small curse from him as his fingers wrapped around her jaw jerking it back. She knew bruises would be there as soon as he moved his fingers and tears came to her eyes.

"Answer me slave"

"Y…y…..ouuuuu" She stammered as a smiled crept into his face.

"What was that"

"You" she replied more clearly.

"Very good" he released her and rose back up to his full height glancing at the Alexa as she still lay in the same position her eyes locked on him. Bruises were forming around her chin and a smirk spread across his face as he turned toward the bath pulling his armor off as he went.

"Follow me human" he commanded glancing back to see the startled expression spread across her face. Alexa stood up the pain in her thighs less then before but she still wobbled to the bathroom and stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. Vegeta pulled off his gloves and boots his eyes turned on her.

"Get the bath ready women" he snapped and Alexa slide past him and knelt on the floor turning on the water. She turned to look at the Saiyian only then realizing he was leaning against the wall completely naked watching her. Alexa's face flooded with color and a groan left her as she turned her head back to the water turning it off. He walked past her and slide into the water starring at her the whole time. Her head was down starring at her hands in her lap. Alexa was trying as hard as she could to go to a different place inside her mind but was brought out of it when a wet washcloth hit her in the face. She gasp and looked up and meant the smirk of the Prince.

"Wash my back will you slave"

Color covered Alexa's face again but she moved behind him and grabbing the soap began to lather it over the muscles covering his back. Slowly she washed his back glad he was silent cause she felt as if he would say anything she would burst into tears and run as far away as possible before he caught her. She laughed to herself as she thought probably wouldn't even make it to the door. When she finished her task she went to hand him the washcloth back but he glanced at her and shook his head no.

"Your not done human"

Her eyes jerked up to his as he leaned his back against the tub. Tears came to her eyes but she bit her bottom lip and bent forward running the soap over his chest and arms avoiding his eyes the whole time. Vegeta lay back his onyx eyes sweeping over Alexa as she leaned over him. A smile covered his face at the blush that still refused to leave. Her long black hair was falling in her face while unshed tears caused her blue-green eyes to sparkle. His eyes landed and stayed on the lip she was still biting He had to admit Nappa did go over and beyond to find this human and it still shocked him she had been a virgin with how she looks. He lifted his hand and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and she glanced up at him from washing his stomach. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and hauled her over the side of the tub. A small scream escaped her but his lips covered hers in a demanding kiss. Alexa sat there shock filling her. She could feel his hardness pressing against her jean covered butt and she had never been so thankful for blue jeans. A hesitant nock came on the bathroom door and Vegeta broke the kiss anger clear upon his face.

"What and make it good"

"I'm sorry my Prince but a small group of rebels have somehow taken out our headquarters in Asia"

Vegeta cursed before replying

"Ill be there in a minute"

When they heard the room door close Vegeta with a scowl on his face lifted Alexa out of the water before he stood up. His eyes raked over her as he dressed watching her stare down at her wet clothing.

"Go change human"

She darted out of the room as quick as she could go and he chuckled. Alexa grumbled to herself as she pulled off her sopping wet jeans and t-shirt quickly throwing on another pair of each. As she was running a brush through her hair the door to the bathroom opened and Vegeta walked out his eyes locked on her.

"Come here human"

She stiffened but walked toward him. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her slight form against him.

"Now kiss me before I have to leave and we'll finish what we started later"

Alexa leaned up on her toes and laid a chaste kiss on his lips before trying to pull away. His arms only tightened as he shook his head no.

"That's no kiss pet" he laughed as his hands tangled in her hair. His kiss when it came was forceful and Alexa had to open her lips to keep them from bleeding. He released her before placing a small kiss on her forehead and a possessive smack on the butt.

"Ill see you tonight human" with that he walked out of the room. Alexa groaned and slide down on her knees her head hanging.


End file.
